Tale of Uzumaki Naruto
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto wants to pass with flying colors and he is doing so, there is only one month left then his goal will be achieved, but Hinata likes him, Hina has an 'interest' in him, Hanabi has a confused crush on Naruto...full summary inside.*Feral*Narutox HinataxRtNHinataxHanabixFemHaku[focus] Harem. Come and find out what happens. Enjoy! Up for adoption.
1. The Trigger Act 1 Arc 1

**This is a new fic came to me because i like RtN Hinata and Canon Hinata with Naruto. Hanabi will be the same age as her sisters, RtN Hinata and Canon Hinata are twins, C hinata came out 5 minutes before RtN Hinata, so C hinata is older by five minutes, Hanabi decided make her way out 3 hours later. making her the youngest of the triplets. **

**Canon Hinata is of course, 'Hinata'.**

**RtN Hinata is 'Hina'.**

**Now the twist in this fic, is that it's in canon universe! but the age time has been change, instead of 8-12[?], it's 10-18, Naruto, Hinata, Hina, and Hanabi are in their last year. **

**The plot in this fic for the first arc, it's simply, Naruto wants to pass with flying colors and he is doing so, there is only one month left then his goal will be achieved, but Hinata likes him, Hina has an 'interest' in him, Hanabi has a confused crush on Naruto, and they are sitting in class when a certain event make the Hyuuga sisters change their plans. **

**This is a harem, so there won't be any surprises, i will say this, the Hyuuga sisters will not be the only ones in his harem. They will be the focus tho. And don't worry, i won't overdo it, you'll actually like the girls i will add. but that is after arc 1 of this fic. This first arc starts just 1 month till graduation. **

**Also, their mother is alive, her name will be Honoka. **

**LolaTheSa doesn't own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto with a blush, she liked him, that was no secret, everyone knew it, but Naruto. She liked him ever since they started the academy when he had said he would become hokage proudly, of course they laughed at him, even Hinata giggled at him, back then he looked like a scrawny little annoying kid, he wasn't tall, wasn't very attractive, and he couldn't control his chakra, and any jutsu he did would explode in his face, he couldn't throw a kunai or a shuriken even if his life depended on it, he wasn't very good at taijutsu, and did she mention his attire? he wore an neon blue and orange jumpsuit. Even through all those obvious faults, she still knew she liked him the first day!

But that was eight years ago, through the years, Naruto only grew, specifically, their fourth year, coming off their three month long break from school, everyone expected the same things, everyone looked the same, that is until Naruto walked in, Hinata remembered that day as if it happened just a second ago.

* * *

-FlashBack Four years ago-

Hinata smiled while she looked around the class, everyone was here, everyone except Naruto, Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, she hoped that nothing was wrong with her Naruto. Last year he was the first in class everyday.

"Pst.. Hinata" Hina whispered to her sister. Hinata looked at Hina, she saw the weird grin on her sisters face, "Looking for someone" she asked with a knowing grin.

Hinata blushed, was it that obvious.

"Don't worry Nata shimai-chan" Hina cued leaning toward her sister with a mischievous grin, Hinata blushed harder, "i am sure your prince will be here" she whispered in her sisters ear.

Hinata blush darkened as she looked at her lap, she hated how her sister knew just where and when to push her buttons.

"Hina-teme stop teasing Hinata Onee-chan" Hanabi commanded with annoyed tone.

Hina frowned as her head snapped back to Hanabi, she glared at her, "What was that" she asked giving her sister her ear.

Hanabi crossed her arms as a bead of sweat ran down her face, she wasn't afraid of her sister, not one bit. "I said leave Hinata-

"I knew i head right" Hina interrupted as she got into Hanabi's face, "Do i have to discipline you again" Hina howled.

Hanabi gulped, she knew making Hina mad mean't pain and embarrassment for her, she loved Hinata but, she remembered when Hina gave her a spanking during class, that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her, crying in front of her peers while begging for her sister to stop spanking her was just not right. Remembering that killed any resolve she had telling her she wasn't afraid of her sister. she looked down, "I'm sorry Hina Onee-chan" she mumbled out loud enough for Hina to hear.

Hina smiled, "That a girl" she said as she bent down slightly, "but you are still going to get it when we get home" she whispered to Hanabi then turned back to Hinata completely missing Hanabi's face of sorrow.

Hinata tried not to look at her twin who started leaning toward her with that weird grin again, she prayed for someone to save her from the torture her sister was sure to give her.

As if answering her prayers, the door to the classroom opened.

Everyone grew quiet.

Hinata and Hina both looked at each other, the class which was full of chatter a minute ago grew dead silent in an instant as if Iruka walked in, but that wasn't the case since there was no yelling 'Alright SHUT UP[insert big head jutsu] it's time to start class'. Both of their heads snapped to the front of the class.

Hanabi seeing her sisters look to the front of the class, she decided followed suit.

Hinata seeing who was at the front of the class gasped, her eyes were wide "I-is t-t-t-" she started before fainting her jaw smacking onto the desk, her whole body was hot pink.

Hina also has wide eyes, more like, her eyes were bulging out with hunger, "When did he get so fucking HOT!" she yelled while blood started shooting from her nose making her fly back and hit the wall effectively knocking herself out.

Hanabi couldn't believe her eyes, "Is that Naruto" she asked no in particular, Indeed, the person standing in front of the class was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

But not the scrawny short and rough looking kid they all knew, no. Instead, there standing in front of them was a tall guy, usually Shino was the tallest, but not now, this guy was 6'0 and easily dwarfed the 5'8 Aburame. The guy has wild and spiky blonde hair, her two bangs coming down to either side of his face, he had stunning blue eyes, his face was thin, rough but attractive, not to mention his skin was tanned which only enhanced his attractiveness.

His attire was almost all the same but it didn't make you cringe when looking at it, he still wore an orange jacket but instead of a blue pattern on the shoulders, it was black, did she mention that it was also opened up revealing a black tinted mesh shirt, if you looked hard enough, you could see through the tint and see his hard and toned abs, Hanabi blushed. He definitely had a nice body, then she looked at his pants, he still had orange pants to match his outfit and black ninja sandals.

So overall, Hanabi definitely liked what she was looking at. When he smiled at the class giving the them his signature toothy grin, which enhanced his hotness, did it for Hanabi as she fainted.

-FlashBack end-

* * *

Hinata groaned at the memory, apparently, Naruto hit puberty, and grew to look like the 'kami' he looks like now. But not only did he look hotter, he could control his chakra more, he threw kunai and shurikens as if he practiced it day in and day out 24/7, his precision was always on the mark no matter his effort, he could do more complicated jutsu's that the academy taught, and he could fight, he even went toe to toe with the classes top hand to hand fighters, which was herself, her sisters Hina and Hanabi, Choji, Kiba, and Sasuke. And he could win against each of them easy including herself, except Hina, their fights ended in draws much to Hina's dismay.

But that was four years ago, and he has only grew better looking, and got better with his skills. And with that her attraction only grew. She also grew, she and her sisters were already skilled before entering the academy, mostly in taijutsu, so their development through the academy was fairly easy, but where their development differs from others, girls in general, was in their bodies, Hinata, she had long dark blue hair, she kept it in a hime style on the top despite her hairs length, she was self conscious of her body so she wore an overly large lavender jacket to hide her body, and blue pants that stopped above her calf's, she also wore black female ninja sandals. sadly for her, her jacket really wasn't that large enough to hide the bulge in her chest, but it was only noticeable when she ran or sat down and if a person looked close enough, they would see it.

And that's something Hina disliked her for, her hiding herself, Hina herself kept her hair in a ponytail, she wore lavender lip stick, this made her lips shine, Hinata preferred to not wear make up, Hina attire was skimpy to say the least.

Hina knew she had a nice body and she let it be known by showing it all, she wore a large jacket, same size as Hinata's, but her jacket was black with a tint of lavender splattered on it, but it was as if the jacket had no zipper because she never zipped it up, she wears mesh shirt style bra, it revealed a fair amount of her bust, but unlike Naruto's mesh shirt, you couldn't see through it no matter how hard you looked, and since she had a D cup chest size, it grew her a lot of attention from men and some women, and the fact she has curves draws even more attention, but if you ever were to take your eyes off her chest you would be immediately met with her long milky legs, and the black short shorts she wore really mesmerized people[mostly men], she also wore a lavender belt, but if she wore to catch you looking down there, you would be in a world of pain, Hina had no problem with a guy ogling her chest, but eyes were to stay above the waist, she was backwards like that.

Hina always tells Hinata that she should wear less baggy clothing, Hina also tells her twin from time to time how she envies her hourglass figure, but then that would lead to more complaining about how she didn't like that she hid herself behind baggy clothes, she also holds the fact that her breast are larger over Hinata's head, but that is something Hinata doesn't even care about, she doesn't want her breast bigger then they already are which is very large c cups. Hina wore regular black sandals, they were tight fitted like ninja sandals. she also had her Fingernails and toenails polished lavender.

Hinata looked at her twin, she knew Hina also had something for Naruto, Hinata wasn't really surprised, Naruto was the only guy she knew that didn't look at her twins chest every time they talked, and he also could fight her hand to hand, Hina was known for her abilities in taijutsu and was called a prodigy, even when she activated her bakugan to beat Naruto, he still was able to go toe to toe with her. Hinata didn't know just when her twin started to like Naruto, but she could see why and wasn't mad.

Her eyes then went to Hanabi, unlike her two sisters, her body was less develops, she was smaller, petite even, her chest are large b cups, she disliked that they were so small[to her], because she lived with Hinata and Hina, she had to look at their over sized chests everyday, had to listen to Hinata complain about her large chest and listen to Hina tease Hinata about her chest being bigger and hear her talk about How many men and even women she got to stare/ogle at her melons almost EVERYDAY! unlike them her hair wasn't dark blue, her eyes weren't lavender, it was horribly obvious she took after their father. She stuck to wearing a black sleeveless tight v neck shirt, the 'v' of the shirt stopped at where her breast began revealing a small amount of her bust line, she also wore tight black shorts, they stopped just above her kneecaps, she wore black ninja boots that reach just under her kneecaps, it has protective padding added to it and extended to cover her kneecaps.

Hinata knew her little sister had a crush on Naruto too, well the only reason she knew was because of Hina, her twin would tease their about it, she didn't know why Hanabi liked Naruto because the girl didn't talk to Naruto, and when she caught her looking at Naruto, she was glaring most of the time at him, so that brought her to conclusion that Hanabi herself didn't know why she was attracted to Naruto.

Her Relationship with Naruto was a steady friendship, and he had no idea that she was attracted to him in a non friendly way, and he didn't know any of her sisters were attracted to him either.

Hinata sighed as she set back into her chair, she looked at Naruto and smiled, maybe once they graduated and hopefully put on the same team, she would make her move.

Hina frowned as she looked at her twin, she growled as she followed to where she was looking at, she growled again once she saw Naruto, then blushed, then frowned, why oh why did she have to be attracted to the same person as her freaking sisters, deep down in her mind, she heard a voice say, 'you know why', she growled at the voice, 'SHUT UP' she told it aggressively, then unwilling images of Naruto going toe to toe with her in their spars with her bakugan activated and the many times he has been nice to her despite her coldness to him started to pop through her mind, she felt herself grow wet, he was the only man she knew that could handle her without being completely enraged and yelling insults to get back at her for being a 'bitch', Naruto, he just kept being nice to her no matter what she said or did, and the fact he never once peeked at anywhere below her face only added more to her attraction, and the fact he was hot didn't hurt either.

As much as she loved her sisters(she would never admit it out loud), she just couldn't give up Naruto without a fight, she finally sent a small smile Naruto's way, she never smiled for anyone, she grinned with mischief, and gave teasing seductive smiles, but she has never gave a smile with no ill intent or motive. Maybe she'd make her move after graduation.

Hanabi was already glaring at Naruto, she never knew why she was attracted to him, before the dreaded 'Fourth year', he was annoying, not very attractive, scrawny and wore clothes that hurt your eyes when you looked at him, but then he just had to walk in looking brand new, he came back as a really calm and quiet guy, but he still held that never give up attitude and from time to time would speak out loud and proclaim 'he'll be hokage', but instead of laughs, it was met with blushes from the girls and raised eyebrows from most of the boys. He still wore an orange jumpsuit but this time he kept the jacket unzipped revealing a freaking see through mesh shirt showing off his hard alluring abs! Hanabi groaned at the memory, she then smiled, maybe she liked his new looks, she knew it was a shallow reason to like a guy because of his looks, it could be more reasons then his looks but she didn't know.

Only thing she knew was that she liked the baka! and she would confront him with these feelings, maybe after graduations.

"Um Naruto kun" a brown haired girl asked.

Naruto gave the girl a sideways look as he lifted his head from his desk, "Yes~" he cued out calmly.

"I-i know this is sudden Naruto kun" she started as she looked at him with determined eyes now, "but i want you to know that i like you and would like to know if you would go out with me" she asked sweetly thinking he would accept.

Naruto froze, he wasn't expecting to be asked out.

"AHHH NO WAY AMI YOU KNOW WE LIKED HIM FIRST" a white haired fan girl yelled as she led her fellow fan girls and tackled the poor girl.

Naruto's eyes went wide, then he sighed with relief that he didn't have to answer the girl, their heartbroken faces wasn't what he wanted to see, and besides, he already has confused feelings as it is.

"NARU SAMA GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE" a green haired girl yelled out as she struggled to get away from the pile of tussling girls, but she was pulled back in as soon as the other girls heard what she said, other girls also tired to talk to Naruto but were to no avail since the girls kept pulling them and stopping them from talking.

Hinata's smile was frozen on her face as her right eye twitched at what she was seeing.

Hina was still smiling as she looked at the girls fighting over Naruto, but her mood was given away when her bakugan slowly activated on it's on, the veins bulging with anger.

Hanabi's smile twitched with unknown fury as she watched the Naruto 'fan girls' fight over him.

Maybe the 'after graduation' plan wasn't going to work after all.

* * *

**So how was it?! good, terrific, terrible? ok... horrible... just stop? **

**And for the personalities. **

**Honoka's personality is like RtN Hinata's but tamer. **

**We all know how Hiashi is. **

**Hinata's personality is mixed with her mothers when she is older and her fathers when he was young. I believe Hiashi was shy when he was young and Hinata's mother slapped it out of him and that's why he is how he is today. Of course Honoka got kinder with time. **

**Hina's personality is her mothers when she was younger. **

**Hanabi's Personality is her fathers when he is the head of the Hyuuga clan. **

**Of course if you don't believe that after having triplets, they would stop having kids, i totally agree! Hinata and her sisters do have 1 younger brother and 3 younger sisters, yes Hiashi can't make a boy, at least he made one. The brother is 10, the 1st younger sister is 12, the second is 8, and the last sister is 5. **

**and before you go all crazy on me like why did they have so many kids, well, they were the age of Minato and he was in his twenties... in case of this fic, i am making Minato 25.. and so that should tell ya that the others in generation were also twenty five, so that would make Hiashi and Honoka twenty five, so right now, they are forty-three.. so Honoka could have at least one more kid with her age right now.  
**

**And to answer your question as to why so many, hiashi wants boys! and honoka is family orientated!**

**And i swear, this seems like a lot now, but it only get better! and Naruto didn't all of a sudden skilled and better looking when he was 14.. there is actually a interesting story behind that. Keep reading and you will find out what happened. **

**So feedback on this chapter is really wanted, let me know if i should continue or not!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Wild Side Unleashed? Act 2 Arc 1

**Liked the feedback of last chapter! Glad you all liked it. **

**Wasn't sure how well this idea would be, but it seems you guys liked it. **

**As for the pm's i got on the harem, i am not taking suggestion on who i put in because it's already decided. I hate being mean to people who are interested in my fics but i know who is going in the harem and who isn't. As you know, the hyuuga sisters are in, and if you haven't looked at the description, FemHaku too. **

**I swear you'll like who i put in, because their personalities will actually complement Naruto. If i had to ****estimate how many will be in his harem, hmmm, we already have 4, so in total i'll say 10. Will he have an older girl? hmm good question, I am going to say 'no' to that. But i am putting up a poll on my BIO after this, to see if you guys want an older girl in his harem. I will only put older girls that will complement Naruto and actually be able level it out his harem personality. Emotion wise. The poll will be up till Arc 1 of the fic is done. **

**I know many of you are like, that many girls can't like one guy! Well i beg to differ honestly, how many celebrities in RL have thousands of girls wanting to get into his/her pants? Nearly all! Well they wouldn't be willing to share HIM!? hmmm RL girls won't, and i wouldn't share my guy either to be honest, but this is fanfiction, and these girls live in a different time setting, their understanding of the world are different, their views are different, hell there is a C.R.A, how else was sasuke going to rebuild his clan? settle down with one girl? fuck no. Speaking of sasuke i should have used him as an example, in canon, he has girls actually fighting over him! They all would jump their little 12 year old pants for him. lol **

**I know you are like, O.o, where did this rant come from. Well i just wanted to lay my case out there, if you disagree with it, all are welcomed share their opinion of Harems. **

**Now since the rant is over, lets get to why you are actually here. **

**And a surprising thing i have noticed, no one seemed to see the hinting i was doing in the first chapter. Well let me give a big hint now, we only got the sisters 'view' on Naruto.**

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto. **

**What to expect from this chapter? hmmm that will be a surprise, but the chapter won't be very long... i think. **

**Let's Get to it. **

* * *

Hina was furious, her smile dropping from her face as she glared at the fighting girls. Hina might not have went to Naruto and said, 'Naruto Fucking Uzumaki your dick is mines', Oh no she didn't do that 'yet', no matter how much she wanted to. But she thought she made it fucking clear enough when she sent K.I at female who approached HIM that wasn't Hinata or Hanabi, she thought she got that massage through CLEARLY.

'But' Hina thought as she slowly stood, her eyes closed, her bakugan obviously activated, the veins noticeable pulsing showing just how pissed the Hyuuga prodigy is. 'IT SEEMS THESE BITCHES DIDN'T TAKE THE HINT'.

Hanabi looked at her sister, she would usually tell her sister to calm down, her eyes shot back over to the tussling girls. Yep, in this case she gives her older sister all the right to go ape shit crazy.

Hinata looked at her twin with a weary look, she hoped her sister wouldn't beat them to bad, what? surprised the nice hyuuga isn't stopping her twin from giving the little sluts' their well deserved beating. Well when it comes to sluts'[put extra emphasis on slut] attempting to take 'her' Naruto, hell would be made! especially if said slut is after him for the wrong reason, like... his looks. Hinata could take a little competition, BUT you have to at least 'know' him before trying to sink your teeth into his delicious goods! So in this case, Hinata gives all rights to Hina to cause totally pain.

Hina opened her eyes slowly, once they they were opened fully, she glared at the fan girls then she was off, she unintentionally sent a massive wave of K.I, she wanted to catch them off guard and bash their heads in, but her anger was to large to contain her 'killer intent'.

* * *

All the fan girls stopped their 'fighting' once they felt intense and not to mention familiar K.I, but this time it was more hateful and aggressive then the usually fierce warning.

Their heads snapped to Hina who was standing just in front of them, now they remembered that their unofficial Naruto fan girl club president was in the class, and she had a intense frown on her beautiful face, her eyes seemed to glow as she glared at them, a strange lavender aura was forming around her, her ponytail seemed to float and wiggly as if the room was windy.

**"YOU"** she howled in a devilish voice as she dropped down into her modified juken stance, both of her feet are square with her shoulders, her legs bent, her body straight out as she lifted both of open palms in front of her, the aura around her hands was a darker lavender then any where else on her aura covered body, **"Are within my range" **she said dangerously as she sent chakra to her feet.

It felt as if everyone slowed to Hina, she counted each of them, 1..2..3..4... their are 8 of them in total, she thought, the perfect number.

She is using the 'Eight Trigrams Thirty two palms' move, and she could hit each of them twice, and she was planning on hitting them in vital points, she was done being subtle.

She pressed her right foot down while her left went up for her to take off and do some hurting.

Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't move, she blinked twice as she found herself falling.

She realized her eyes were closing rapidly.

"HINA" was the last thing she heard as she went unconscious, last she saw was that she had stopped falling, and something touched her chest.

* * *

Hinata was with wide eyes. Did she just see what she think she saw.

Hanabi couldn't believe what just happened, she knew by her own experience that once that taijutsu was used, the world slow down for the user and the user would be able to strike their opponent and seal their chakra points or even kill them if you knew where to hit.

But that didn't explain what she just saw.

Naruto, he went from his sit to behind Hina in a mere instant and knocked her out.

* * *

Naruto quickly grabbed Hina before she hit the ground, his right arm wrapped around her to catch her, he pulled her to him.

He blushed once he had her to his chest and her limp head fell on his shoulder, she smell like strawberry peaches. He blushed even harder once he felt his hand on something squishy, he knew exactly what he was touching. He felt his will weaken, not good.

Hina moaned in her conscious state indicating that she liked where he was touching her. Naruto kept his hands right there, perverted or not, he just knocked her out, and she wouldn't be happy about, so why not please? Even if she is unaware and unconscious. Even if he did lose 'it'.

He quickly wheeled her around and scooped her up bridal style. He looked down at her face, she looked peaceful and even more beautiful when she wasn't scowling all the time and saying foul things. Another slip.

"KAAAAAYYYYYY NARUTO SAMA SAVED US FROM PRESIDENT SAMA" one of the fan girls yelled which mad the others start jumping and squealing. Slip.

Naruto would have face vaulted if he wasn't currently holding someone, so he settled for rolling his eyes at them. It's honestly as if they forgot they were about to be killed or seriously injured. Repair.

"Naruto kun" he heard someone say from behind him.

He quickly turned, and since he turned to left to see the person, he saw that the whole class was looking at him with shock.

He figured they were most likely thinking he just knocked out the toughest kunoichi in this class with one hit. He really didn't want to explain.

When he finally saw the person who called his name he sighed, it was Hinata, Hanabi was standing beside her, they both had concerned look on their faces with a faint hint of shock. Slip.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER" Hanabi yelled taking Naruto completely off guard, mostly because out of all the three hyuuga sisters, you would never see Hanabi talking, yet her she is yelling. Slip.

Naruto frowned, "Well i stopped her from hurting people, thank you very much" he spoke with a shrug.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT" Hanabi yelled, Hina might be this or that, she might do this or that. But the end of the day, she was her sister and Hanabi wouldn't tolerate no one putting their hands on er sister, even if it was a man she was secretly attracted to. "I WANT TO WHY MY FUCKING SISTER IS UNCONSCIOUS" she screamed as her bakugan activated. tear.

Naruto frown deepened, this wasn't a position to fight in. When Hina moaned and snuggled into his him and mumbled, 'so warm', he chuckled. Slip.

Hanabi growled at Naruto, did he think she was a joke? he obviously did cause he laughed at her, she took a threatening step towards him. Slip.

Hinata alarm bells were going off, she was mad at Naruto for knocking out Hina, she was her sister after all, but she understood why he did it, Hina was going to hurt those girls badly, but Hanabi wasn't her, if Hinata knew anything about Hanabi, she most definitely knew the girl was very protective. "Calm down Hanabi" Hinata said quickly.

Hanabi ignored her sister, she wasn't a joke, no one harmed her sister. She took another step forward. Break!

Naruto eyes went to hanabi, he smirked, his eyes flashed red, his pupils slitted only slightly, but only Hanabi saw it, her eyes widened at what she is seeing, "Calm" He said in a cool yet commanding voice.

Hanabi gasped as a wave of an intense force ran through her, she dropped to her knees. The feeling felt to good.

Hinata looked down at her sister. "Hanabi" she yelled as she went to her sisters side.

Hanabi was breathing heavily, only thing she knew was that she 'was' pissed, then Naruto looked at her with his red alluring eyes and then she is hot and bothered while defenseless on the ground.

A certain Inuzuka smelled her arousal, he whimpered, while he smelt her smell, it was truly sweet. But there was a layering around that scent that told him, 'Danger. You. Will. Be. Killed. If. You. Enter.', now Kiba wasn't a coward, but he understood that when a person has a certain scent around them that isn't theirs and is unbearably strong, it's either the person just had a long intense sex session, or that person has a 'mate'. That's the main reason he has never made a move on the Hyuuga Sisters, they have the same strong scent as a mated person does. And by how strong the scent is, their 'mate' was extremely strong, he liked living, if it told him to get lost, he would!

Hinata looked at Naruto confused, what did he do.

Naruto smiled at Hinata making her blush and turn her attention back to Hanabi, then he gave Hanabi a smile, then his eyes snapped to Hina.

He growled sending the same force he sent to Hanabi to Hinata and Hina.

**"MINE****"**

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, he had to get a replacement quick, he didn't have much time left, he could feel his death coming, and he knew it was coming soon.

"Hokage-sama" A tall black haired man said.

"I assume you have the whereabouts on Shizune and Tsunade" Hiruzen asked with a frown.

"Yes hokage-sama" he answered with a nod, but he had something much more urgent to inform the hokage of.

Sarutobi Nodded, they really didn't have the resources to send anyone out, the akatsuki are more of threat then ever, with the spy network slower thanks to jiraiya's death, they are completely at their enemies mercy if they send anyone off to find Tsunade and her pupil. He would wait till the end of the month when they would get fresh genin out of the academy. He then noticed that the ninja hasn't left. "Is there something else" he asked.

The ninja nodded, "Taki has sent there Jinchuriki here so that the akatsuki wouldn't get her" he said quickly.

Sarutobi sighed, could he ever get a break? "when" he asked, it might not be how he wanted, but Taki was sending their greatest weapon, why not take it?

"She should be here by tomorrow" he said with a nod.

Sarutobi groaned, at least he has another Jinchuriki, "Get Naurto, he will want to know of this" he said as he relaxed in his seat.

"HAI Hokage-sama" He yelled before disappearing.

The third sighed one last time before he got back to work, 'no rest for the old'

* * *

Hinata was seated in her chair, Hina in hers and Hanabi in hers.

She looked at Naruto, she didn't really care what Iruka was saying, he's only talking about what we should expect after graduation.

It's as if it was only herself and Hanabi and Hina who saw what Naruto did before Iruka walked in.

* * *

**"_MINE__"_**Was his feral scream as his grip on Hina tightened, Hinata shivered at the look in his eyes, they told her she was his possession and he wanted to do unspeakable things to her, so could she call it a lust filled look?

Hanabi was thinking along the same lines as her sister while she quivered with pleasure, the sensation he sent throw her, it was as if it was pleasuring her from within.

Everything around them then turned black as they continued to looked at Naruto with submissive looks, looks they didn't know they were giving him, he growled possessively at them.

They both whimpered as a pleasurable shiver came to both of them.

He then bent down and licked Hina's face, he licked her over the eyes before licking her lips and leaning back, she groaned.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mine" he whispered to her before putting her down.

She quickly got down on her knew's and got beside her sisters without saying a thing.

"Go. Sit" he said with her red eyes some how managing to bore into all of theirs. they immediately did as they were told.

* * *

Then everything went to normal, it was as if no one saw what happened. The only thing they seemed to remember is Naruto knocking Hina out.

She looked at Naruto, 'what just happened' she thought as she continued to intently stare at Naruto.

Naruto himself was frowning, 'I lost control of it, i thought i could handle it at least till graduation came' he thought as he took a deep breath, then a certain man's words echoed in his head.

_"Remember Naruto, when you get older your hormones will grow unstable until you 'sate' them, if you don't, your feral side will want to sate your and its desires itself, rather it be with a willing partner or not... Y-_

"Uzumaki Naruto you will not day dream in this class" Iruka yelled interrupted the voice.

Naruto growled and gave Iruka his attention, it wasn't like he was learning anything helpful. His thoughts then drifted to the words he remembered, he groaned.

If he Uzumaki Naruto didn't find someone to 'sate' his desire soon, he might end up raping someone, he glanced back at the Hyuuga sisters, they were looking at him intently, he immediately averted his gaze.

This wasn't good.

* * *

**How was it? surprise! we have a Horny Naruto, why has his 'desires' come up now? good question! and i kinda put how he was 'slipping' all in the first part of the chapter and he broke, will be furthered explained soon. what's that feral crap? awww i wouldn't call it crap, but you'll see.**

**Wasn't the way you were expecting? i know, that's where i planned to get ya. I know you were hoping for fan girls to be put in their place, but as you can see, Naruto had other plans. He is still kind hearted. He isn't sasuke. **

**So Fu is coming to konoha! Akatsuki are probably going to tear taki up.. so might as well make their effort worth nothing. **

**So how do you like the idea of feral naruto? why is feral? GREAT question, but i am afraid that is something that will be explained later in the story. How did he move so fast to knock a hyuuga doing the trigram palms? Well... that's also ties into why he is feral. who was that voice? should i answer that?! nope would ruin things if i did. **

**Yes jiraiya is dead, why? well hmmm, pein of course. That fight still happened. just not the canon way. **

**Don't worry tsunade is very close to join him but that's a whole other story. **

**Orochimaru? pst, like he can die when he can jump bodies.**

**And surprised at Hanabi and Hinata? i really wanted to show just how strong their sister bond is. I am that away when anyone touches my brother even if he is doing something that was going to harm someone else. **

**Well! Until next time.**

**Poll will be posted by the time you see this hopefully. **


	3. Uncontrolled Act 3 Arc 1

**And here is chapter 3. **

**Poll is still up! Still adding older women i may have forgot. in first place right now is, Shizune Kureni and Anko with 6 votes. Second is a tie, Mei with 5 votes, and Samui and Shizune with five votes. Third place is a serious tie, just know that they all have three votes each. **

**So people liked last chapter? I hope so!**

**What to expect from this New chapter? you'll see won't you!? 'smirks' **

**As for a Pm question i received, it will be explained as said last chapter. When it is time ,you will know that back history of this Naruto. **

**Any more questions? Pm them to me or put them in review, i will answer to the best of my ability and try not to spoil anything for you. **

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

**Let's get to it. **

* * *

Naruto's PoV.

'Fuck, i lost control like a dumbass' I scolded myself as i reached the exit of the school. I have been able to control myself all year and in an instant I lost myself to my desire. I quickly ran down the street away from the school

I sighed, fucking dammit, I can feel my inner desires telling me to find all three of the hyuuga sisters and TAKE them for all they were worth, especially Hanabi, that little bitch dared to step to me... I coughed as i stopped running and walking at a fast past.

'Fuck I almost lost it again' I yelled in my head, this isn't good, i needed to screw something, yes that much is understood, but fuck if i didn't stop thinking of the Hyuuga sisters, one of them was going to get it, bad way or the good way.

I scowled at nothing as i turned down a empty street , All these years I have been able to control myself, control my inner carnal desires, been able to not look at any girl in that way, but of course Iruka was a sadist, had to be, he would always make me spar with Hina, fuck, I Remembered her bouncing tits while we fought, how she would scowl at me, even blush sometimes when we talked to his each other an..., ERGH, I need to stop thinking about her.

But something in the back of my mind had other plans, then Hinata, that cute little minx, how i would love take her and make her do that adorable yelp while I impaled myself into her relentlessly, Iruka didn't seem to notice my weariness around her either because when it came time to have partners in class work, she is always paired with me. Fuck what i wouldn't give to taste her. And kill Iruka.. the perfect win-win.

I gasped as i felt my right eye start to burn, I saw as my vision in that eye started to change, I noticed I could hear better on that side of my face, I knew then and there that side of me was appearing.

"No" I screamed as I jumped into a alley.

That side of my face smirked, I had no control when it was here, **"Come now Naruto, we are the same, no need to call me 'it'"** I heard my own voice say.

"You are not me" I shot back as I clutched that side of my face trying to drive it away.

It frowned, **"We are the same, we are just separated because you won't indulge in what WE desire"** It said as that side of my face started to heat up.

"Ergh I-i won't do that" I said halfheartedly as i struggled to control it, but this time it was not budging for some reason.

It laughed, Even tho it was my voice laughing, it sounded nothing like me, **"Foolish, You are too weak now to push me away, you want to feed your desire, do it! you are the reason why we are separated, if only-**

_"SHUT UP" _I managed to yell out interrupting it, But i still felt it corrupting me and seeing how hot half my body was getting, it was winning.

**"Deep down you want it just as bad as I and that's why you can no long control push me away" **It continued, I could no longer speak, **"You see it now?"** It asked all of a sudden surprising me. I could tell that i couldn't push it back anymore **"Do you remember what sensei said" **It asked calmly. I couldn't speak but since it was 'me', It knew the answer already, It then quoted what My sensei told me when I was fourteen while using sensei's smooth voice, **"One day Naruto my pupil rather you like it or not, you will have to merge with your other self to be whole, 'to' control that part of you, if you do not my boy I afraid it will take the liberty of doing it for you, you cannot deny it my boy, when you desire is at it's strongest point you will ****_fall_ to ****it's carnal wants" **It finished.

My eyes went wide or rather the left eye which i still controlled, I forgot that, what my sensei said so long ago and now it was coming back to haunt me.

**"Yes you did forget it, but i will commend you King, you have held me off for longer then i would expect seeing the fine specimen that are around you" **It growled out, i felt more of my control slip as it sent images of varies Kunoichi's of konoha whimpering in bliss under the might of my wants, **"Hmmm you smell that." **It asked, it now had most of the control of my body, i felt my hand fall to my side, I saw as the regular vision in the eye I had control over slowly turn like the other. When I heard what it said, I smelled the familiar scent of a certain Hyuuga sister. **"Don't worry king, when you return, you'll have full control, but we will be merged, I..no WE will finally become one like it was always mean't to be" **It roared as it stood at my full height, he cracked my back as it smirked.

Last thing I saw before my vision went black was It turning my body to walk out of the alley while taking off my jacket, and go toward the scent it smelled earlier.

* * *

Hina frowned, she had lost Naruto, she wanted to confront the bastard, Hinata and Hanabi told her he had knocked her out, but she wasn't going to believe that now was she? She wanted to answers and she going to beat them out of Naruto.

Now, she saw him turn on one of the less used streets, but then he disappeared, she frowned.

"Dam bastard, he could at least make it easier to find him" she growled, but as she soon as she finished saying that she saw him standing right in front her. She scowled at him, she was slightly freaked out, he wasn't standing there a second ago., but shook that feeling off, Uzumaki ass needed a beating.

She stopped.

Hina looked at him carefully, 'He looks different' she thought with a frown, he ditched the jacket she noted, And she couldn't honestly say she disapproved, When she looked at his face, she grew slightly confused, His eyes were closed, His usually thin whiskers were thicker, his hair was slightly longs, and he was smirking revealing his canines, Hina shook her head, 'when did he get canines', she thought as she grabbed her head, "Just when you think a guy couldn't get hotter" she mumbled before glaring at Naruto, "Hi Uzumaki-Dobe i believe me and you have a score to settle" She growled as she stormed up to him, She stopped just in front of him, "You hear me asshole" She screamed as she stood on her tip toes to get in his face, he was 6'3 after all.

As soon as the words left her mouth, her body grew hot as the feeling from class washed over her, she dropped to her knees in front of him in a instant, her eyes were wide as she looked up at him from her spot on the ground, 'when did the clouds turn red' she thought but then her eyes went to Naruto when she heard him chuckle.

She saw his eyes slowly open, it seemed as through things were going slow motion for her as he opened his eyes, she was shocked to see his red glowing eyes, slitted pupils, 'just like in class', she thought.

She quickly used what ever strength she had to jump up and away from Naruto, she wasted no time as she dropped into her juken stance once she landed, her bakugan now activated, She was surprised to see that this wasn't a genjutsu or something, and was even more shocked out of her mind to see that he had Reddish orange like chakra flowing through him, his chakra was only blue near his heart and in his head. The rest was that odd reddish orange color. "I don't what the hell is wrong with you Naruto but i will damn well show you that you don't fucking mess with Hyuuga Hina" She shouted with unknown vigor as she charged at Naruto intent on beating the living shit out of him.

Naruto smirked only went wider, his eyes twinkling with amusement, **"I love a mate with fight in her" **His demonic voice rang out as a surprised Hina sent a juken punch at him aiming it at his right shoulder, he easily dodged it by side stepping her to the left, he then grabbed her extended arm with his right hand and wheeled them around and threw her back.

Hina did a flip in the air to land or her feet only to be met with a punch in exposed stomach sending her flying again, this time she hit the ground while clutching her stomach, she coughed in pain as she sat up, she looked at Naruto who was still smirking, Hina saw red, she will not be toyed with, she quickly hopped up and got into her juken stance, but she didn't even get to charge as Naruto was already in her face. Time slowed as she sent a juken to his face.

**"It only makes it that much more enjoyable when you take them" **Naruto said as he dodged her strikes, Hina grew frustrated quickly, her attacks weren't landing and they are right on front of each other.

Naruto eyes travel down down her lovely body as he smacked her hand away that was about to land on his jaw, he growled with joy at seeing her bouncing chest as she put more speed in her strikes trying to land a hit on him. When she missed once again he stepped forward and kneed her in the stomach hard.

Hina doubled over while clutching her stomach again, her vision wavering from the pain, her breathe gone, she was on her hands and Knees coughing as Naruto stood over her smirking.

_**"MINE"**_He growled furiously as he was about to reach down and grab her to take what he just 'won'. But his senses told him to jump back and that is what he did, he quickly stepped back from her, when several kunai's flew past him he jumped at least five feet away from Hina just in time to miss the shuriken that sped past him.

As soon as he landed, three Anbu wearing cat masks appeared around Hina who was now controlling her coughing.

Naruto sniffed, **"More females to take**" He growled sending out his alpha aura.

The three anbu females gasped and dropped to their knees.

"NOW BLOW THE FREAKING THING" One of the anbu managed to yell as Naruto took a step towards them.

Next thing Naruto knew was that their was a sound, a whistle to be exact, and it ran through his body sending an un-welcomed feeling through his head, it was an odd vibration that made him freeze.

He growled once he noticed his vision going blurry, **"NO" **Naruto yelled as he fell smacking his jaw on the ground, his eyes still open but he noticed them closing on their own.

He saw a male Anbu with a dog mask jump in front of him as his eyes rapidly closed, he bent down looking Naruto in his closing eyes, "Geez, to think he would lose control today" The anbu said with a hint of amusement as he turned his attention to the Female Anbu who were up and tending to Hina who was clutching her stomach. Naruto Vision went black.

"He should be back to normal once h...

Was the last thing he heard as his mind also went blank.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo how was it? **

**So which Naruto do you like better? Regular Naruto[blue eyes] or Wild Naruto[red eyes]? When they merge they will become feral Naruto.**

**Alpha aura, Hmmm, it will be explained in the story. **

**Hina was saved! Good thing or Bad thing?**

**Until Next Time. **


	4. No Choice Act 4 Arc 1

**Here is chapter 4. Hope we all like it. For the older women, Konoha's ice queens are in the lead with 12 votes. Shizune, anko and kurenai in second with 10 votes. Tsume and hana in third with 7. It will be a while before this first arc ends, so this could change still. **

**LolaTheSa does not Naruto. **

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

**"Naruto" **

He groaned.

**"NARUTO"**

He groaned harder.

_**"NARUTO** **UZUMAKI"**_

Naruto sat up with wide eyes, he noticed he is panting hard and sweating to a small degree.

**"Finally king, you have woken" **

Naruto's eyes snapped toward the voice. His eyes widen once he saw the holder of the voice, it was 'himself', only difference was that this person had red eyes and slitted pupils, his hair looked longer and spiky, and by that crazy smirk, his teeth were sharper.

"YOU" Naruto growled as he hopped up ready to fight.

It snickered. **"Us fighting won't change anything king"**It said with a shrug, **"And besides i would never fight you" ** It whispered out as it turned it's head to look off in space.

Naruto then looked around, he instantly recognized the place, "This is my mindscape, why are we here" He asked with a frown as he relented from his fighting stance.

**"That should be something you have to ask the dog who put us down because i have no clue" **It snarled obviously pissed. It's fun time was abruptly interrupted by a guy with a dog mask after all.

Naruto looked at 'it', "What are you" Naruto asked.

It growled as it quickly stormed up to Naruto, **"I AM YOU" **It yelled viciously.

Naruto was unfazed by it's show, "I know that, but how are you me" Naruto clarified.

It facial features noticeably calmed as it opened it's mouth to speak, **"It's really simple king, i am your 'wild' side, the side you so profusely ignore, i am the less rational side of us, i am the darkness within out mind" **It said with a frown. That didn't sound right.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That didn't tell me much"

**"Yea, well. I don't know how to explain it, i am the less brainy side so bite me" **It said with a sneer.

Naruto sighed, it seemed that this one didn't even know fully what it was, "So the merge thing you were talking about" Naruto asked simply as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

**"It's when our chakra's merge, when we become one, this is gained when we share our essence with another" **It said with a groan, just thinking about sharing it's essence with another made it hard.

Now that got now Naruto's attention and a little info in this crazy situation, but also let him majorly confused, 'essence the hell is that. Sensei didn't say anything about essence' He thought.

It smirked **"That's because sensei knew i would be able to gain control so why tell you when i could just do it" **It said with a ear to ear grin.

Naruto groaned, fucking mind reading ass fucker.

**"Yes i would have liked to be doing that to that sexy little bitch but as you can see,"** It trailed off then gorwled aggressively. **"****we were interrupted" **It growled out.

"STOP reading my freaking mind" Naruto yelled out as he started pacing, It just stared at Naruto while he paced for at least five minutes with an amused smirk, "Ok so what exactly does sharing my essence with someone else imply" Naruto asked as he stopped right in front of his look-a-like.

**"It means we have marked our mates, it means we have opened up our chakra for another and when our chakra channel into that person, they merge, thus merging us!" **It said seriously.

"M-mates" Naruto stammered out, that was the only part that he actually understood.

**"Yes, they are the ones we have chosen to share our essence, they would become stronger depending on how much essence we put into them, thus signaling how strong the bond would be." **It said.

Naruto groaned, oh great, so just having meaningless sex wouldn't put him in the clear zone, it had to 'mate' his partner, and why the hell was this other 'Naruto' calling chakra 'essence'. Naruto looked at 'It', it was staring up in space again as if it was focusing, "Um wh-

**"Shhh king, listen" **It said not even looking at Naruto when it spoke.

Naruto glared at It before looking off in space too, he closed his eyes and tried to listen.

He heard faint talking.

As he tried to listen on the faint sound of talking, it grew stronger.

It grew strong enough that he heard what they were saying.

* * *

"Hokage sama, what do we do" An anbu with a crow mask asked while eyeing the unconscious Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed, "Well i suppose it's time," He said softly, when the crow masked anbu looked at him with confused eyes, he continued, "Time for dear Naruto to 'mate' someone" He clarified.

The anbu gasped, but then went back to calm, "I suppose it is time for them to merge" The anbu said with a sigh.

"Yes, i have informed the Hyuuga Hina of his 'situation' when she awoke, she fainted with a... nose bleed when i told her what exactly she would have to do." Sarutobi said with a shrug.

"What Hokage sama, you can't be serious" The anbu growled.

The third sighed heavily, "Yes, i am very serious." He said as he looked at the anbu, "By what your intel tells me, Naruto is mostly associated with the Hyuuga sisters am i correct." He asked with a frown, The anbu slowly nodded, "Good, their father and mother know of Naruto's 'case', i told them as soon as they showed interest in him after his change and when he also showed interest in them." Sarutobi said as he looked back to Naruto. "You will go get the sisters and bring them here so they can take up their knew duty, i am nipping this problem in the butt before it can even start, understood." He finished. "And we have a guest tomorrow, I want, need naruto to meet them" He added quickly.

The anbu sighed in defeat, "Hai i understand Hokage sama i will retrieve the other two sisters and bring them here"

"Good" He said with a sigh, The anbu disappeared.

"I have a feeling the problems have only just begun" He said while eyeing Naruto with a half smile.

* * *

It looked at Naruto and smirked, Naruto slowly Opened his eyes.

"So i have no choice" Naruto said with a frown still looking off in space.

**"There was always only one choice, now we... you have been forced to take it" **It said with a shrug.

* * *

**And that is chapter 4, not long, true, Was it suppose to be? nope! **

**Hmm, Seems it will a long month for Naruto. **

**Who is that other 'naruto'? Well it doesn't even know it self, it just assumes it's Naruto because naruto it's polar opposite, it looks like naruto and much more, so there you go, didn't tell you what the 'wild naruto' is but gave you an look on how it views the situation. **

**AND we got a better view on just how they will merge, but of course that isn't the whole story now is it? It truly didn't look like it knew what it was talking about did it? **

**How does sarutobi know about him? no spoiling.**

**And if you don't like the story, I am only this to say, please sign into your account and say it, a guest who bashes is not welcomed here. I will much more respect for a person who says what they want while signed in!**

**And Naruto is a gentle nice guy... he isn't a sex crazed modern day player. Geez, so stop telling me how much of a 'pussy' he is, he is not you. **

**Until Next time. **


	5. An

**Sorry to be a bearer of bad news, but to anyone who may have liked my fics or my style of writing.**

**I am no longer going to be a writer, there are many reasons of why i feel i should stop writing, I do not feel it as i did when i started, i have lost all drive to write. Also college is demoralizing. And when i do actually think i am going to work a fic down and finish it, i make a mistake and it's gone in a blink of an eye. **

**Maybe one day you will see a story from me. You will still however see my reviews or you can ask for my help with idea's for your story. If you need help writing lemons, i am here. Much obliged and sorry.**


	6. Sorta good news

**A person brought up a good point through a PM to me... I can not do completely what he asked because the other stories are lemon stories... and I can't let the lemons go away... especially my own.**

**So i came to a little Conclusion. **

**I'll put this story up for adoption.**

**Pm me if interested.**


End file.
